


Might Just

by Ellerigby13



Series: Sexy Friendly Ghosts - Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Steve catches an intern chatting up his girlfriend at a party.  Sometimes, you just have to use your Captain America voice.Kinktober Day 4: Spanking





	Might Just

_Have you ever met a question that made you want to be the answer?  Now, I’m not trying to be in the equation, but every word you’re giving me is dangerous_.

Steve Rogers considers himself an even-tempered man.

He does his best to be patient when others lose their cool, when others need him to be strong, when everything looks like it’s gone to shit.  And if he’s being honest, he’s pretty damn good at keeping his head when he needs to.

And he knows that his girl can handle herself.  Hell, she does a job of handling _him_ on a pretty regular basis.

But when Tony decides to throw the fourth party this month in honor of the developments in the newfound SHIELD science department, he spots one of the interns looking his girl up and down like she’s a piece of meat, licking his lips when he thinks she’s not looking.  And Steve _almost_ can’t blame him, with the tight blue dress that hugs her body in all the right places, the curves that slide like butter under his hands when they’re alone, the little noises she makes when he kisses that tender spot under her ear -

He needs to keep his cool.  Even though the intern’s got his hand on Darcy’s arm, and he’s laughing too hard at something she’s said, and he’s trying to inch closer to her by toasting her with a shot.  Steve’s spine straightens, and it takes every ounce of self-restraint he’s got _not_ to go over and grab Darcy by the waist, lay his claim on her, kiss her like there’s no tomorrow, just to show that little punk what’s what.

“Marcus, have you met Steve?” he hears, and then Darcy’s waving him over, that false expression of excitement plastered over panic as her voice goes high.  He makes his way to the dessert table, where Darcy wraps an arm around his waist, melding her entire body to his side.

The kid’s eyes widen with what look like surprise and then fear as he realizes what he’s done, and he utters a polite excuse before making his way to the bathroom.

“Thank you,” she sighs, finally relaxing into his touch.  “I thought he was about to shit his pants.”

God, she looks good.  Steve gives in to the urge to press a kiss to her forehead, and he smiles when her eyes flutter closed at his touch.

“Oh yeah?” he indulges her, and then himself, letting his hand drift from her waist to her hip to the round swell of her ass.  Darcy sucks her lower lip into her mouth and then releases it with a pop, glancing up at him with those big blue eyes of hers.

“Well, if you found out the girl you’re hitting on was dating an actual national treasure who could _definitely_ rip off your head and shit down your neck, I’m sure you’d go running, too.”

Steve grins.  “If the girl I’m hitting on was you, I think I’d wanna take my chances.”  He leans into her, taking in the fruity scent of her hair before brushing it aside to get a glimpse at the soft, creamy curve of her neck.

“If the guy hitting on me was _you_ , I’d want you to take your chances, too.”  She slides a hand into his hair, angling her body toward him to press her chest to his.  “You know, as much as I love it when Tony pays for food, I think I’d rather hang out...just the two of us?”

“You and Tony?”

Darcy snorts and reaches down to give his ass a gentle pinch.  “My room or yours, slick?”

By the time she finishes the last word, Steve’s hand on her ass has tightened and he’s steering her down the corridor.

* * *

 

Their lips haven’t left the other’s since getting in the elevator, and it’s only with another great moment of patience that Steve forces himself to pull away, eyes locked on her kiss-swollen lips.

“You’re in for it this time, Princess.”

Darcy’s eyes light up with understanding, and she begins to fall to her knees, but Steve grabs her arm just tight enough to make her rub her thighs together in anticipation.

“Am I being punished, Captain?” she purrs, clasping her hands behind her back, which forces her chest toward him, and Steve’s mouth goes only a little dry when he thinks about weighing her perfect breasts in his hands.

Now isn’t the time for that, though.

“Yes, you are.”  He takes a seat in the armchair by the record player and waits for her to follow, each step beating in time to the throbbing of the steadily growing erection in his pants.  “On your stomach, Miss Lewis.”

Her tits brush his leg on her way across his lap, and Steve closes his eyes while she settles on top of him. When he opens them again, her back is arched downward like a cat and her gorgeous round ass waits for admonishment.

“And why am I being punished, sir?”  Her voice rings gently in his ears, high and soft and too innocent for the things that she’s doing to him, the way she makes him feel.

His hand comes down hard on the fleshy mound, and Darcy gasps, then cries out in both pain and pleasure.

“First of all, you refer to me as ‘Captain’ when you’re being punished. Understood?”  

She gives a soft sound of confirmation, and Steve lets his fingers skim the red print he’s left on her before raising his hand again.

“You like to tease me, don’t you, Princess?”   _Smack._ She moans this time, her head cocked back so the sound comes out louder, throatier.  “You let me catch you talking to silly little boys who wouldn’t know what to do with you. Not like I do.”   _Smack._ She inhales sharply this time, then lets out another, almost strangled moan.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Captain.”

Steve traces the raised pink skin, blows a cool jet of air over the place where he’s claimed her.

“I’m sure you didn’t, kitten.  But tonight...tonight ‘I didn’t mean to’ doesn’t cut it.  Do you know why?”

He cups the swell of her asscheek in his hand, squeezing it hard.  Darcy rocks back against his hand almost involuntarily, and beneath the hem of her skirt, Steve can see her arousal dripping out from around the skimpy little thong she’s wearing.

“Why, Captain?”

He spanks her again, and the cry Darcy makes sounds like she’s about ready to fall apart for him, and he hasn’t even come close to her pussy yet.

Steve utters the next words through gritted teeth, and his cock feels so tight under her lithe body, he might explode.

“You ever tease me _and_ another man like that again, I’ll smack this fat ass until you see stars, sweetheart.”

The noise she makes with the next spanking nearly sends him over the edge, and his own hips snap upward, pressing his erection hard against her belly.

Catching the shift in his demeanor, Darcy pushes off the armrest and straddles his lap, her shaking hands flying over his button and zipper.  Steve busies himself hiking up the edge of her dress and rips her panties at the seams, the forgotten shreds tumbling to the floor as she positions herself above him.

He’s gentle when he closes his hands over the thick curves of her bum, guiding his cock into her opening. They moan in unison as he pushes into her, and Darcy leans down to kiss him, her hair cascading into a curtain around his face.

“I fucking love you,” she breathes, and rolls her hips against his, while Steve tries to maintain his composure with how warm and wet she feels, like velvet squeezing his cock.

“I love you, too.”  One hand delves between them, his thumb finding her clit and slowly pushing down in a soft, circular motion. The other hand skids up to her chest, to grab her tit hard.  “Fuck, Darcy, you feel so goddamn good.”

“Language, Captain - _oh!_ ” she cries, as the combination of his hand against her clit and his dick pulsing inside her send her over the edge a second time.

He comes when her muscles clamp down on him, milking him for every last drop, and when she falls forward, the crown of her head pressed to his forehead, he watches her breasts rise and fall through the stars in his own eyes. She continues to rock slowly with him inside her, finally slumping into his arms with the last triumphant buck of her hips.

Steve holds her by the waist and takes her to the bed, laying her down carefully on her side.

“Roll onto your stomach, baby,” he sighs, and reaches over to the nightstand for a pump of aloe.

Darcy hums pleasantly, rolling her dress up to her waist.  She looks so beautiful lying there for him, her hair dark and tousled, her round ass white and streaked with intermingling red handprints.  Her perfect lips part when he slathers the lotion over each welt.

“That feel good, sweetie?”

“Mhm.”  When he spreads her cheeks, he watches the mixed remains of their lovemaking leaking from her pussy down the crease of her thighs and into the bed.  “I like being naughty for you.”

“I like when you’re naughty.”  He chuckles and lays a kiss to one of the angrier prints on her ass.  “But I like you always, beautiful.” He unzips the back of her dress and peels it the rest of the way off her, then gets to shucking his own clothes and falling into place beside her.

“I like you always, too.”  When he’s down to his boxers, Darcy rolls back to her side and drapes an arm over his chest.  She smells like coconut and linens, and Steve’s never felt anything more comforting than her chest pressing against his.  “Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it out! Leave me some love if you liked it :)  
> Title and lyrics come from "Might Just" by Naji.


End file.
